I'm In Love With My Master
by ZelinkSupporter
Summary: Catherine Maria Grande is the newest Trainee in Swanford Academy. She is chosen as an apprentice by Roxas Archer. They instantly become inseparable. Everyone can see how much they love each other, but Catherine and Roxas don't understand. Will Roxas and Catherine realize they're deeply in love? Or will it remain swept under a rug?
Catherine Maria Grande was sent off by her father to her new school, Swanford Academy. She was the new girl and, as a result, she was a fresh target for bullying. Catherine was a young Vampire Girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes.

She wore a blue striped top and skirt with leggings underneath. She also wore a small cape. She walked nervously toward the building and saw two other trainees and tried to get help from them.

"Excuse me, you two, but can you tell me how to find my classes?" she asked shyly.

They turned to look at her. Their duo consisted of a boy Catherine's age and a young adult woman. The woman's eyes lit up happily. She lunged at Catherine and gave her a hug. Catherine felt awkward and squirmed out of the lady's grip.

"I'm sorry about her," the boy said. "She gets excited when she sees cute things."

To Catherine, the lady was very beautiful. She was a redhead with her hair styled in drill locks on either side of her head and a cowlick on the top. She had a purple headset with red illumination on her head. Her eyes were blood red.

Her outfit was dark gray with red or pink trimmings and highlights. Also her side chain was fastened inside her skirt. The boy was very cute, but Catherine only saw him as brotherly cute. He was also a redhead and with red eyes.

He wore a red scarf and a black coat with a spot of red. His eye shape was sharp and his hair was in a messy manor. The boy shook Catherine's hand and she smiled at him.

"I'm Xzyan and this is Hana," he smiled.

"I'm Catherine "Cat" Maria Grande," she said.

Hana and Xzyan gasped and kneeled before Catherine. Catherine gave them a confused look before realizing that they were Vampires too.

"We are so sorry, Princess Catherine," Xzyan said, his head down.

"We should've recognized Count Dracula's newest daughter," Hana said, her head down.

"Please rise my loyal subjects," Catherine smiled. "I do not wish to abuse my power. I just wish to find my classes."

They got up and smiled and seemed to have calmed down. Hana remembered Catherine asking how to find her classes.

"When you get inside, you'll see rows of kiosks that look like ATM Machines," Hana said. "Put in your student ID Card and your schedule will pop out."

"The café is to the left along with the gym, dance studios, pools, and spa," Xzyan said. "On your right are the classrooms and the Masters' Lounge."

"Thank you," Catherine smiled.

"It was our pleasure, Your Highness," Hana smiled.

"We'd do anything for our princess," Xzyan smiled.

Catherine ran inside the school and did as she was told. She pulled out her schedule and saw that she had Roxas Archer as her new Master. She ran to her homeroom to get used to the feel of it. She opened the door and saw that it was unlocked.

She walked in and saw a boy there. He did match the picture, but Catherine knew that this wasn't her Master. She saw he was looking around the classroom, as if searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked, innocently.

The boy turned around and Catherine realized he was a Master. He smiled sweetly at her and glanced around the room.

"I'm looking for my Trainee," he answered. "Her name's Valarie, and she's my Master's daughter."

Catherine nodded and smiled.

"I'm Catherine Grande," Catherine smiled. "The youngest daughter of Count Dracula and the heir to the throne of the Dracula Clan."

The young master stood up and smiled at her. He shook her hand and shivered at the chill.

"I'm Ventus Quimbly, but call me Ven," he smiled. "Your hands are really cold."

"It's a Vampire thing," Catherine shrugged. "We're not alive, so there's no circulation going through me."

Ventus nodded and continued to look around the room. Catherine watched innocently as Ventus looked literally everywhere.

"Why are you looking in the pencil cup?" Catherine asked. "No one could fit in there."

"Because Lady Valarie is a Ghost, sweetie," Ventus answered.

Catherine nodded and looked for an empty desk. She saw all the names were labeled on them and found one in the front of the room. It was right in front of the Master's desk and Catherine got out her schedule, trying to memorize it for later.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Ten Minutes Later)

Ten minutes later, the Trainees all took their seats and were talking amongst themselves. Catherine pulled out her book and tried to read. She couldn't concentrate on the book with someone pulling her hair.

She was about to turn around and hiss at the Trainee, but the master walked in and everyone settled down. They all took out their books and acted like that's what they were doing the whole time. Catherine looked up at her Master, curious at what he looked like, and blushed in amazement.

The Master appeared to be a young teenager with striking blue eyes and short, spiky dirty-blonde hair. He was thin and somewhat short, especially compared to the other Masters. He was in a standard Organization XIII uniform.

It consisted of a black zipped-up hooded coat that reaches his ankles, and simple black shoes. His sleeves fitted him somewhat looser than some other Nobodies. He looked around the room as if he knew better.

He and Catherine locked eyes and he smiled softly. Her blush darkened and she looked back down at her book. He put some papers down on his desk and walked over to the board. He walked over to Catherine's desk and she became nervous.

He stood by her desk and the students looked up at him. They started whispering about Catherine already being in trouble. Roxas instantly silenced everyone with a glare. He looked at Catherine and smiled at her again.

"I see we have a new trainee in the class today," Roxas smiled. "I'm Master Roxas Archer."

Catherine hid her face deeper into the book. She felt everyone's eyes on her and she stood up to introduce herself. She noticed that she was somewhat taller than Roxas, but that was probably because she was wearing heels.

"Hello, everyone," she said nervously. "My name is Catherine M. Grande, Cat for short."

"Well, it's very nice to bring you into our family, Cat," Roxas smiled.

He went back to the board and wrote down that they were doing a review. Catherine rubbed her nose and wringed her hands together, which was something she did in situations that could be seen as stressful.

"Cat, we're just gonna review what we've learned so far to catch you up," Roxas said. "Just jump in if you feel like you know something."

Catherine nodded and returned to her book. Roxas asked the questions about what types of Keyblades there were. When they got to what the Oathkeeper was, no one raised their hand. Catherine knew the answer, however.

"The Oathkeeper is a Keychain for Master Sora's Keyblade," Catherine answered. "It also appears as half of your dual set of Keyblades alongside the Oblivion, and was transformed from your original Kingdom Key after you absorbed Master Xion."

"Fundamentally, the Oathkeeper is symbolic of Master Sora's memories of Master Kairi," she said.

Everyone stared at Catherine with shock. Roxas walked over to his book and looked up the information about it. He put the book down and looked at Catherine in surprise.

"That is correct," he said.

Everyone gasped at how smart Catherine was. One trainee was instantly jealous of her.

"Teacher's pet," she said.

"Paige, silence," Roxas demanded.

Paige had long , curly blonde hair that just reached her shoulder blades. She wore a sparkly pink sweater with a dark pink skirt and a dark pink hat. She also wore long white socks and black Mary Janes Shoes. Catherine didn't like Paige already, which felt weird to her.

She never hated anyone. She always tried to find something to like about everyone. She could sense that she wouldn't like Paige.

"Cat, what other Keyblades do you know about?" Roxas asked curiously.

Catherine gave it some thought and smiled.

"I know about pretty much every Keyblade that you have wielded," Catherine smiled. "I even own one."

Roxas looked at her with interest. He was about to ask her about it when the bell went off. Everyone packed up for their next class, but Catherine seemed to be in a trance. Roxas looked at her confused. She didn't seem to know what to do.

"Cat," Roxas said softly. "You're supposed to go to your next class, sweetie."

Catherine nodded and looked at her schedule. She went out the door and went to her next class. She saw on the schedule that they still had ten minutes before her next class. It was on the way to the café, so Catherine decided to head there to try and make some friends.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Swanford Academy Café)

Hana and Xzyan were halfway down the hall. They had been so nice to her in the one conversation that they had. Maybe Catherine could turn their duo into a trio. She walked over to them and smiled sweetly at them.

"Hello again," Catherine said sweetly.

Xzyan and Hana looked at her in shock, but smiled nonetheless. They offered to buy her a drink of Lemon Blood. Catherine declined it and said she just wanted to make friends. They beamed and instantly let her join their group.

It didn't take long for them to all bond over their mutual love of Cider Blood. They also bonded over the fact that they had never drank a breather's blood before. They all wondered what it would taste like.

"Do you think every breather has a distinct taste to them?" Catherine asked.

"Maybe they all taste the same," Xzyan offered.

"Maybe it's the best thing since Twilight disappeared from everyone's memories," Hana said.

Catherine and Xzyan gasped in shock. Hana beamed proudly.

"Do you really think it could be _**THAT**_ good, Hana-san?" Xzyan asked.

"Who knows," Hana shrugged. "None of us have ever had it before."

Catherine began fascinating about how a breather's blood could possibly taste. Does Nobody Blood taste different than Human Blood? Or does it taste the same? Catherine wondered these things as the bell snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Gotta go," Hana said. "I wouldn't miss this class for all the Blood on Maotune!"

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"Because Hana-san has a crush on the Master," Xzyan teased.

"No, I don't," Hana snapped. "I wouldn't miss this class because the teacher is my Master."

"And you want to bang him," Xzyan giggled.

"No, I don't!" Hana wailed, blushing.

Catherine gave them a confused look. She didn't understand what that meant, but Hana was clearly embarrassed about it. She didn't bother to ask. She had a feeling that it would ruin her innocence. She took the available seat in between Hana and Xzyan and got ready for lessons.

It was the that a man walked in. The Trainees sat down and paid close attention to him. He seemed to notice that Catherine was new, as he introduced himself.

"My show now, Masters-to-Be!" he said. "Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Like other Nobodies, Axel wore the basic black gloves and boots. His black coat, however, was one of the more distinctive ones in the group. Its sleeves close up tightly around his arms and emphasizes his lithe and skinny build.

Axel himself was also easily distinguishable from other members in terms of facial features. This was made easier by the fact that he rarely wore his hood up. He had fair skin with rosy hues, a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes.

His eyes were a bright emerald color and he had a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye. He didn't really seem too serious, but he wasn't a goof-off. He would make jokes every once and a while, but they weren't overused.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Swanford Academy Cafeteria)

Catherine had an appetite for Blood, but she didn't want to cause a scene and kill someone. She was about to sit down with Hana and Xzyan, like she promised, but she got a note from one of the runners. She looked at it and saw that Roxas had summoned her.

She didn't feel like walking to the other side of the school, so she just vanished like she was never there. She knew it would attract attention, but she didn't really care right now. She found herself standing outside the door to Roxas's Classroom.

She made sure she was presentable and opened the door. He was standing in front of his mirror messing with his hair. Catherine knew he was trying to make himself look nice, but she didn't understand why. She knew that she wouldn't show up in the mirror, so she decided to scare him.

She crept behind him and made sure she was close enough without getting too close. She hissed at him and he jumped and screamed. Catherine laughed and he glared at her. Catherine realized that Roxas was a good sport when it comes to people laughing at him.

He realized what he had done was genuinely humorous and began laughing as well. Eventually, he and Catherine were having a laughing fit. They stopped at the same time and it was reduced to innocent giggles.

When they stopped, Catherine realized how close they were standing. Roxas seemed to realize it too and they both backed away. They giggled nervously and calmed down from being flustered.

"You asked for me, Master?" Catherine asked. "Did I do something wrong? Did I fail the review? Qeglene, Goddess Of Forgiveness, I am so sorry!"

Roxas placed his hand on Catherine's cheek and she blushed. She didn't understand what was going on, but she didn't mind the touch. She looked away in confusion. He smirked at her and she kept her gaze fixed on nothing.

"I sent for you to see what else you know about my Keyblades," Roxas said, backing away from Catherine.

Catherine nodded and sat down in her desk. Roxas pulled up different Keyblades and Catherine was able to identify them all with ease.

"What about the design of The Missing Ache?" Roxas asked.

"What is this?" Catherine smirked. "Kindergarten?"

"Answer the question," Roxas teased.

"The handle and neck of Missing Ache are both black," Catherine said. "The handle sports two protrusions on either side that curve upward. The guard is comprised of two chartreuse spikes that curve downward."

"The teeth are also chartreuse and resemble the top half of the Nobody symbol," she continued. "With two of the spikes being longer than the others. Missing Ache's Keychain token is chartreuse as well and has a shape similar to the handle, albeit squashed down."

"Wow!" Roxas beamed. "How about the Ominous Blight?"

"The handle of Ominous Blight is a simple grey rod," she said. "The blade is pale yellow and fans out near the tip, which is flat at the top and slanted. The teeth of the Keyblade are comprised of several spikes shaped like those of the Nobody sigil, all of which slant upward slightly."

"The guard is black and does not connect to the base of the blade," she said. "Similar the guard on the Rainfell Keyblade, and it sports two black spikes on either side. The Keychain token is the same pale yellow color as the blade."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(After School)

Catherine was on her way home when she heard her name called. She turned around and saw her master running toward her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. When he caught up, he handed her a notebook.

"What's this?" Catherine said.

"I forgot to tell you that I'm supposed to choose from my homeroom on who's gonna master the Keyblade," Roxas said.

"And…?" Catherine said.

"I was originally gonna choose Paige as my successor, but seeing how much you know," Roxas chuckled. "Paige has some competition."

"Is Paige your girlfriend?" Catherine asked.

"Ewwwww," Roxas gagged. "Paige is too full of herself to be my girlfriend."

Catherine nodded and smiled at him. For some reason, it felt relieving to hear that Roxas wasn't with Paige. Roxas sighed and shook his head.

"It's also taboo to date one of the possible apprentices," Roxas said.

Catherine nodded and smiled.

"Why did you give me this notebook?" Catherine asked.

"It's your homework assignment," Roxas said. "I decided to give you a more advanced assignment as opposed to the Keyblade Listing I'd given everyone else."

"What assignment would that be?" Catherine asked.

"It's all in the book," Roxas smiled.

He then walked off and Catherine opened the notebook and saw it was more advanced work than her original assignment. She read it as she walked home. The second she got home, she ran straight to her siblings to brag about doing advanced homework.

They were proud of her, but Vladimir, her older half-brother, kept his distance from Catherine as he usually did. Catherine's older half-sister, Sibella, was the one who congratulated Catherine up close. Sibella had long purple hair, light purple skin, red lips, and green eyes.

Her outfit consisted of a dark purple dress with a slit, red high heeled shoes, and a red belt. Vladimir was a very handsome and attractive vampire. He looked quite simple and scruffy. His hair had been styled up.

He also wore medieval villager clothes. He also had a red symbolic tattoo on his neck. He didn't wear leather, possibly due to becoming a vegetarian.

"I'm so proud of you," Sibella said.

Vladimir nodded before returning to his book. The reason Vladimir and Catherine were so distant was because Catherine had stolen the Throne of the Dracula Clan from Vladimir. He had voiced that he didn't hold it against her, but Catherine wasn't too sure.

She ran into the dining room and attempted to start her homework. It was difficult as everyone, maids and servants, constantly asked her how Public School was. She'd give them the same answer every time.

"School was fine," she would say.

She finished her homework later than she would've liked. She packed up and went upstairs to her room. She began to read a book her father had given her on the Dracula Clan. She didn't understand some of the big words, but she tried her hardest.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Day)

Catherine was on her way to school when she saw Hana and Xzyan a little bit ahead of her. She called out to them and the three walked to school together. They talked and laughed like they were old friends.

Catherine could tell that Hana and Xzyan were being careful about what they said to her. It was as if they were afraid Catherine would get them in trouble is they offended her. They were her new friends, so she wouldn't do that.

Nonetheless, Catherine enjoyed herself the whole way to school. Hana was able to explain the big words that Catherine didn't understand in her book. She supposed she could've asked her father, but Catherine was afraid of Count Dracula.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Swanford Academy)

Catherine was in her homeroom reading over her homework. She wanted to make sure it was perfect before handing it in. When the bell rang, the Trainees poured in and sat down. As usual, Catherine was poked in her back.

She wasn't one to lose her temper, so she tried to remain calm. Roxas walked into the classroom and the poking stopped. Everyone got into their desks and Roxas looked around the room. He took attendance and asked for everyone to turn in their homework.

Paige was the only one who stood up and Roxas sighed. He should've figured that no one else did their homework. When Paige sat down, proud of herself, Roxas asked if anyone else did their homework. Catherine was too afraid to stand up.

 _Actually, I shouldn't care what other people think of me._ she thought.

Catherine stood up and handed in her assignment. Roxas smiled and beamed at Catherine.

"Nerd," a boy muttered.

Golden, long hair hung over a sculpted, anguished face. Hooded silver eyes, set gracefully within their sockets. Fair skin graciously complimented his cheeks and left a delightful memory. He stood towering among others, despite his skinny frame.

Catherine didn't like him all that much, but at the same time, she thought he was attractive. As Roxas went over the lesson, he gave Catherine more advanced work to do. She found it difficult to concentrate with the student behind her poking her again.

She was about to say something, but Roxas beat her to it.

"Daphne, stop poking Catherine, or I will have to ask you to leave the classroom," Roxas said.

Chestnut, short hair double braided to reveal a strong, lived-in face. Expressive hazel eyes, set seductively within their sockets. Fire had left a mark stretching from the bottom of the left cheek, first running towards her fairly big lips and ending under her left eye left a lasting burden.

She stood high among others, despite her slim frame. Daphne Lockwood sighed and nodded. Catherine was able to go back to her work and she finished it just in time. The bell rang and the students all walked out of the room.

"Miss Grande, I would like for you to stay back," Roxas said. "I would like to talk to you."

The class gasped and ran out of the room. Catherine took her seat in her desk and Roxas pulled up a chair in front of it.

"Yes, Master," Catherine said. "What can I do for you?"

"I know it's only your second day, but…" Roxas sighed. "Are you happy in this classroom?"

Catherine gave him a confused look before answering.

"I like the lessons," Catherine answered honestly. "But I don't like some of the Trainees."

Roxas nodded and affectionately placed his hand over hers. He shivered at the chill that Catherine gave him. Catherine smiled and mimicked the action. They smiled at each other before registering what was happening.

They blushed before they took their hands back and chuckled nervously. When her blush died down, Catherine smiled at him sweetly. He returned it and handed her a pass to her next class. Catherine knew that the bell was gonna go off any moment.

Roxas muttered something that Catherine heard thanks to her super hearing. She smiled and walked out of the room. She wanted to have as much time in her next class as possible, so she teleported outside the door.

She opened it and sat down right as the bell rang. She wasn't tardy after all. Hana and Xzyan sat down on either side of her and the trio began talking amongst themselves. It was then that Axel walked in and everyone got ready for his lesson.

As he talked, Hana began to "take notes" as she claimed. Catherine quickly looked over at her notebook to see that she was drawing Axel. Catherine shrugged it off and went back to taking notes. Master Axel was clearly a pyromaniac.

Everything he spoke of would lead to fire, but it wasn't _**ANNOYING**_ exactly. Catherine found it fascinating. He could go from talking about using Corridors of Darkness to pyrokinesis without it feeling awkward.

It felt like fire related switches _**SHOULD**_ be involved with his teaching. He also found a way to work decent humor into the lesson. Catherine knew right away that Master Axel was well-liked by Trainees and Masters alike.

The bell rang and the Trainees gathered their things and went to their next period. Catherine was very fond of her next class. The Master was wild, yet focused. He was kind and understanding. He did he a gullible feel to him, but that just added to his likableness.

Catherine sat down in her desk and the Trainees walked into the room. Dark Pat "Tamantha" Henderson sat down in her seat next to Catherine. Dark Pat's appearance held a black and red theme. She had a puff sleeved top with a cleavage window and a split to show her navel.

Her skirt was black and she wore long boots or thigh highs when wearing heeled shoes. Her fingernails were painted in red. Well… Catherine was a Vampire, and Dark Pat was a Werewolf. Not exactly a good combination, if you ask me.

She could sense that Dark Pat was thinking the same thing. They'd seen how the other behaves and saw no reason to _**TRULY**_ hate each other. They just couldn't be friends because of the Werewolf-Vampire Rivalry.

Other than that, they saw the other being completely likeable. The master, Sora Hart, walked in. With his kind and understanding personality, Sora was easily the most popular master in the Training Facility. Sora taught the lesson in a very simple way.

Some could argue that he was being lazy, but most knew he was making sure that everyone understood it. He rarely, if ever, gave homework. However, having your father own the Facility could help with your popularity.

Sora was a slender teenager with spiky caramel hair, peach skin, and blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie with white lining and silver patches on his shoulder. His black pants had yellow straps across them along with a patch of navy blue and silver edges.

His undershirt was navy blue with a red patch in the center with a black belt under it. Red pockets appeared on the sides of the pants with a black cross over them. His gloves were black with a white inside and a yellow line running around them.

His shoes were black-and-yellow and had a zipper running across the top with white edges along the rim. He was writing something on the board as Dark Pat listened intently.

 _I'll give you a hint._ Catherine thought. _Sora is her Master._

Catherine was also taking notes as Sora went over the lesson. The bell rang and, as usual, Sora didn't give any homework.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(After School)

Catherine had just finished doing her homework when the doorbell rang. Catherine's family normally didn't have anyone over, so it was a surprise to everyone. Sibella answered the door and called for Catherine.

"Who is it?" Catherine called back.

"Someone from your school!" Sibella said.

Catherine came to the door and saw that it was Hana and Xzyan. They bowed slightly and Catherine smiled.

"What's up, guys?" Catherine asked.

"We were wondering if you wanted to watch the sunset with us in Weliw Swamp," Hana said.

"It's okay if you're too busy," Xzyan said quickly. "You _**ARE**_ the princess after all."

"I've got nothing to do right now," Catherine said. "I'll be right out."

Catherine grabbed her shoes and ran out with her new friends. She always wanted to go to Weliw Swamp. She just never found time in her schedule to do so. Now, she final had time.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Weliw Swamp)

When she got there, Hana sat down and handed her and Xzyan a blood red Popsicle.

"Do either of you know what this ice cream is called?" Hana asked.

Catherine shook her head and Xzyan tried to remember.

"It's… um…" Xzyan shrugged.

"It's Bloodberry Ice cream," Hana said. "I told you yesterday, Xzy-Xzy."

Catherine took a bite and was amazed by the favor.

"It's bloody," she said. "But sweet."

"Xzyan said the same thing yesterday," Hana smiled.

"I did?" Xzyan asked. "I don't remember."

Hana chuckled and they looked at the sun. Catherine hissed and rubbed her eyes.

"Cantaloupe, you're not supposed to look directly at the sun," Hana laughed. "Xzyan made the same mistake."

"I bet the readers are wondering how Vampires are able to go out in the sun without death," Xzyan said.

"It's because there were Vampires even before Dracula," Catherine said. "They could go out in the sun, but they were just weakened to regular human strength."

Anyway, sticking to the story, Catherine, Hana and Xzyan finished their ice cream and got to know each other. Catherine could tell that they were getting more comfortable around her. She was happy about that.

She didn't want to have the throne. She would be more than happy to give it to Vladimir. He _**IS**_ the oldest after all. Catherine wanted to live her life as a normal child.

 _But I'm a Vampire._ she thought. _Nothing about my life will ever be normal._

Hana's teasing voice snapped Catherine out of her thoughts.

"You're not much of a conversationalist, are you, Princess," Hana joked.

Catherine smiled and playfully shoved Hana. Hana shoved back and Catherine bumped into Xzyan. He playfully shoved her off and they were all shoving each other. After getting to know Catherine, Xzyan developed a minor crush on her.

"Hey, Cat, do you wanna walk to school together Monday?" Xzyan asked.

"Can Hana come, too?" Catherine asked.

"I was hoping for it to be just you and me," Xzyan said, nervously.

"I don't understand," Catherine said. "Excluding doesn't sound like something a friend would do."

Catherine looked down at her watch.

"I gotta go," she said. "I've got a lot of princess things to do."

Catherine got up to go home. Hana and Xzyan looked at her in concern.

"Didn't she do all those before she left her house?" Xzyan asked.

"Xzy-Xzy, she's probably just confused," Hana said.

Xzyan worried that Catherine was stressed out about something, but he didn't know how to ask her.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Saturday)

It was Saturday, so Catherine didn't have school. She decided to go out and play, but when she left the room, her father approached her. Count Dracula was a black-haired, clean-shaved, middle-aged man in stark.

The Count wants Catherine to be a good queen and forced her to do princess things. He also has to make sure that the Dracula Clan is in good hands. This leaves him with no time to bond with his three children.

"Hello, Father," Catherine greeted.

"Daughter, have you done your chores yet?" Dracula asked.

Catherine nodded and sighed.

"Did you read the Vampire Rule Book?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Catherine said. "Can I go play now?"

"Vampire Princesses don't play," the Count snapped. "They feed on blood."

"But there's more to life than feeding on the blood of the living," Catherine said.

Count Dracula looked at Catherine in shock. He scratched his head in confusion. Catherine became nervous and rubbed her nose and wringed her hands together with her finger.

"More to life than feeding on the blood of the living?" Dracula asked. "Daughter, you're not making any since."

Catherine groaned and turned to walk away. The Count stopped her and she sighed.

"Daughter, you have to finish the Vampire Rule Book," Dracula said. "You need to know what's in it."

Catherine waved her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, Father," Catherine said, dismissively. "I'll get right on that."

The Count nodded and walked away. Catherine ran to play outside. When she open the door, she saw Roxas standing outside the door. She looked at him curiously.

"Oh, hello, Master," Catherine said.

"Um… hello, Cat," he said, nervously. "I was in the neighborhood and I happened to have an extra ticket to The Misty Canvas, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Well… I've sort of got stuff to do, but…" Catherine smiled. "Let's have some fun!"

Roxas and Catherine ran off to The Misty Canvas. The Misty Canvas was owned by their school, so they could get free admission to it. This dawned on Catherine when they got into the car. She wondered why Roxas needed a ticket at all. She didn't bother to ask him.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Misty Canvas)

They enjoyed the artwork done by the Trainees. They were drawn by Master Naminé and her Homeroom Trainees. Catherine liked all the sketches that they had created. They weren't all that good, but they were cute.

After a while, Roxas got hungry. They decided to go to The Misty Canvas's personal restaurant.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Lord of the Fries)

Catherine found their seats and Roxas went to get himself some food. Roxas had offered to buy Catherine something, but she politely declined. He shrugged and went to go order something and Catherine decided to listen with her super hearing.

"Welcome to Lord of the Fries," said the cashier happily. "May I take your order?"

 _These people are just too happy to be making minimum wage._ Catherine thought.

"I would like a double cheeseburger with extra pickles and union rings," Roxas said.

"We only serve fries at this eating establishment!" he said happily.

"That's not fair, man!" Roxas snapped. "What kind of restaurant doesn't have union rings?"

"I don't make the dishes," he smiled. "I just take the orders for them!"

"Fine," Roxas sighed. "I'll have the cheese fries."

They gave Roxas his cheese fries and they sat down at a table. He picked up his fork and knife and began cutting the fries apart. He didn't use his hands because he didn't want to get cheese all over his gloves. As he cut the fries, he accidently cut his finger.

"Master Roxas, are you okay?" Catherine asked.

"I'm fine, Kitty Cat," Roxas said. "It's just a cut. I'll manage."

The smell of blood brushed passed Catherine's supersensitive nose. She had an instinct to attack, but tried to hold it back. Her eyes glowed red, her fangs began to grow and she developed huge cravings to bite something.

 _Fight it, Cat._ she thought. _This is your master you're tempted to attack._

"Kitty Cat, are you okay?" Roxas asked.

"Can't… fight… MY INSTINCTS!" Catherine yelled, lunging at Roxas.

Roxas screamed in terror, but he didn't call for help. He already knew what Catherine was, but he invited her out anyways. He couldn't get mad at her for acting on impulse, but he still tried to squirm free. He wondered why no one tried to do anything.

"We're all just background characters!" said one. "We're not that important."

"Yeah, that figures," Roxas sighed, still struggling to get out from under Catherine.

Catherine leaned in to bite him, but when she caught a whiff of his cologne, she instantly backed down. She hissed at the scent and backed away. She rubbed her eyes and ran away.

"Cat," Roxas called after her. "Wait."

She used her Vampire speed to get away faster. Roxas wondered why she didn't bite him and ran after her, only to be stopped by some Vampires. One wore a skimpy outfit that made Roxas think of playing cards.

Her platinum-blond hair was very long and kept out of her face with a bunny-eared headband and she had electric-blue eyes. She wore five heart piercings on her ears dangling from her earlobes. The other wore a simple leather black coat along with leather black boots.

She had long, dark blue hair framing her face, though slicked back in wild spikes at either side of her head reached her waist. A distinctive trait of hers was an X-shaped scar between her eyes. It extended to about halfway up her forehead in one direction and to just under her eyes in the other.

She wore a single studded earring on each pointed ear.

"You must be Roxas," said the blonde.

"You're coming with us," said the blue-haired one.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Castle of The Damned)

Eleven broad, round towers are scattered in a seemingly random pattern, but have been built for an ideal defense and are connected by fortified, wide walls made of light green stone. Tall, wide windows are scattered thinly around the walls in fairly symmetrical patterns, along with huge crenellations.

A great gate with great wooden doors, a regular bridge and archer holes gives a safe place to rest in this forest stronghold, but it's not the only way in, but it'll be your best shot if you wish to conquer this castle.

Remnants of broken siege engines, swords and shields litter the fields outside, a painful reminder of a past war. This castle is relatively new, but so far it stood its ground with ease and it'll likely do so for ages to come.

Castle of The Damned was just some research factory that Catherine had been instructed to never go to. Count Dracula, Sibella, and even Vladimir had told her to never go inside. However, they never told her a reason on why it was forbidden.

Without a second thought, Catherine opened the doors and went inside. The best way to describe the inside of Castle of the Damned was the same as Castle Oblivion, but it was black instead of white. Catherine decided to go back and shut the door and saw someone standing there.

She was obviously a vampire, but she was covering herself with her cape, so Catherine couldn't see her face. She could only see her pink hair. She vanished and Catherine turned around and saw her standing in front of her.

She screamed and jumped back, causing the older vampire to laugh in amusement. Catherine went red and glared at the woman. She put her cape down, allowing Catherine to see her face. A tall, elegant vampire with feminine features, she wore a leather coat with a black short skirt and black heels.

Her hair was waist-length and rose pink with ruffles. Her eyes were blue and her lips were pale pink.

"I am Marissa," she said. "Your father sent me to get you."

Catherine gave her a confused look and then developed a sharp pain in her head. She screamed and Marissa smiled sweetly. She walked over elegantly and grabbed Catherine's arm. She vanished with Catherine before it was too late.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Far Water)

Stationed on the Western side of a river, the crossroad of Far Water is home to Vikings lead by Officer Drake Chilson. This crossroad wasn't built by a river by accident, as it has fertile soils, which is of great importance to the people of Far Water and its success.

The crossroad itself looks gorgeous. With its redwood rooftops, copper walls and ambient light of nearby lava streams, Far Water has an enchanting atmosphere. The main attraction is the town hall, which was built 24 years ago and designed by vampires.

Far Water has a flourishing economy, which is mainly supported by mining, alchemy and wine brewing. But their biggest strengths are elaborate blacksmithing and prosperous trade. However, Far Water lacks people skilled in fletching.

Despite its strengths and weaknesses, Far Water is most likely headed towards a sinister future under the leadership of Officer Drake Chilson. But this remains to be seen. Marissa set the unconscious princess down and waited for her to awaken.

" **Giving up already?" said a voice. "I thought you were stronger than that!"**

Catherine sat up at the familiar voice. She didn't know who it was. The name was said out of instinct.

"Link!" Catherine yelled.

Marissa gasped and stepped back. She leaned down and smiled at Catherine.

"I wonder how the Count knew you were gonna go to Castle of The Damned?" she said.

"I went there?" Catherine asked. "I don't remember ever finding the place."

"What do you remember, Your Highness?" Marissa asked.

"Last thing I remember is meeting you," Catherine said. "But I don't remember where."

"I was sent to retrieve you from Castle of The Damned," Marissa said. "I was under the Count's orders."

"How did Father know I'd be there?" Catherine wondered out loud.

"That's exactly what I said," Marissa said.

"Who are you anyways?" Catherine asked.

"I'm Perfection brought into the Vampire World," she beamed. "But you can call me Marissa."

"Okay… Marissa…" Catherine said awkwardly. "Where am I?"

"Didn't you read the description?" Marissa snapped. "We're in the crossroad of Far Water."

"You mean the home to the Vikings?" Catherine gasped.

Marissa nodded and Catherine realized she was sitting on the ground this whole conversation. She stood up and realized how much shorter she was compared to Marissa. Marissa's face was elegant and graceful, not one flaw.

"With my glossy pink hair and laser-whitened smile, I am the face of The Sunny Plum Florist," Marissa bragged. "I know you'd give your throne to be just like me."

"If that's what helps you sleep, then sure…" Catherine replied. "I've gotta get home before Father finds out that I didn't do my chores."

"Oh," Marissa giggled. "I wouldn't worry about that."

"Why's that?" Catherine asked.

"Why do you think he sent someone after you?" Marissa replied.

"Oh Spite! Oh Hell!" Catherine cried. "I'm in _**SO**_ much trouble!"

Catherine teleported back to her home and saw the Count was standing there looking very angry. Catherine made herself look as cute as possible as she walked over. Dracula's demeanor didn't change when he saw how cute Catherine looked.

"I thought you said you did your chores!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Catherine said, innocently.

Dracula continued to glare at Catherine before he practically pulled her inside the mansion. She knew that she was in trouble. The Count saw Vladimir and Sibella sitting on the couch looking very scared. Dracula threw Catherine on the available space in between them and glared at his children.

"Sibella!" Dracula snapped. "You and Vlad were supposed to be _**WATCHING**_ her."

"Um… well…" Sibella stammered.

"We're sorry, Father," Vladimir said, afraid.

 _I guess the reason we never fight is the fact that we're all scared to death of Daddy…_ Catherine thought. _Well… I think it's a little too late for us to be "scared to_ **DEATH** _", but you get the picture._

"I-it's not their fault," Catherine said. "I snuck out while they were sleeping."

Dracula looked at Catherine and hissed. Catherine backed down in fear as Dracula continued to yell at his two oldest children. Catherine felt bad that Sibella and Vladimir were in trouble because of her. Stuff like this only made the gap between her and Vladimir wider.

 _Maybe if I wasn't as pampered, Vlad and I could become close again._ she thought.

"It's bad enough I'm letting you go to a 90% Breather School," Dracula snapped. "You should return the favor!"

"But I don't want–" Catherine started.

"Hush!" the Count snapped. "As the Chosen One, you must abide by your Royal Duties!"

Catherine sighed and went upstairs to read the Vampire Rule Book. She pretty much read the entire book. When she got to the end, she saw that she wasn't supposed to marry another Vampire. This shocked her and so she kept reading the chapter.

 **If the youngest child of the Count of any Clan is chosen to rule, he/she must marry a breather. He/She is only allowed to turn him/her with his/her consent.**

Catherine closed the book, realizing that she was required to marry someone she could kill at any moment. She thought of Roxas and blushed. She wondered if he would want to–

 _What am I thinking?!_ she thought. _Roxas is my Master! It's taboo to get with one of your Trainees! If I were to convince to marry me, I could cost him his rank!_

She remembered Roxas saying it was taboo to be romantically involved with one of your _**FUTURE**_ Trainees. He never mentioned anything about being with your current trainee. She just had to make sure that Roxas chose to continue to work with her.

 _But would Roxas be willing to take the risk and be with a Vampire?_ Catherine wondered.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Castle of The Damned)

Roxas was brought to Castle of The Damned and was very confused as to why. He was sitting in a Royal Throne and being given an Oven-Grilled Parmesan Pork. He was pretty hungry, so he was more than happy to eat it. As he finished, thirteen Vampires walked into the room. Roxas recognized them all.

"Xiao, Bertha, Danielle, Victoria, Lacy, Zaria, Sasha, Hana, Dynasty, Lindsay, Marissa, Lance, and Xzyan?" he gasped.

You already know what Sasha, Hana, Lindsay, Marissa, and Xzyan look like, but I'll go over the remaining nine. Xiao wore a simple leather coat with detached sleeves and boots with silver trimming and high concave indentations in the top.

She had yellow eyes and tanned skin. Xiao's silver hair was waist-length with some of it falling over her shoulders. Bertha wore a slutty string bikini. Bertha sported gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail.

She also had two visible injuries on her face. The first being a damaged right eye covered by an eyepatch, while the other was a large jagged scar extending from her left cheek to just under her left eye. Danielle was a broad-shouldered vampire whose attire consists of a skimpy one-piece outfit.

Danielle's black hair was styled into distinctive dreadlocks that flair dramatically when she manipulates the wind. One of these dreads was used to tie most of the others into a sort of ponytail, while four thinner dreads dangled in front of Danielle's face.

She also had bushy eyebrows and very thick sideburns, the latter of which hook around her cheeks, parallel to her violet eyes. Danielle also had flesh tunnels with an earring through the hole. Victoria wore a simple leather outfit with blue pirate-like sleeves.

Victoria sported platinum blond hair worn long with two slightly shorter bangs that framed her face. She also had rather large, bright green eyes and red lipstick. Lacy was easily the largest member in terms of broadness.

She wore a tight black top and a white mini-skirt. She wore white legwarmers with pink Mary-Janes. Lacy had very angular and strong features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones. She had blue eyes and small eyebrows.

Her hair was ginger and slicked back into rather long messy style. Zaria physically appeared to be among the younger members, and was certainly one of the smallest in stature. She wore a simple black leather cloak, boots, gloves, a short skirt, and glasses.

Zaria had small glasses over bright aqua colored eyes, though only her left one was visible, the right one being covered by her long, layered bangs. Her steel-blue hair sported messy bangs that completely covered the right side of her face, reaching about an inch or two past her chin.

On her left side, her bangs, though still rather long, were shorter than the right side, partially covering her ear. A few strands of hair fell over the exposed section of her face. The back of Zaria's hair was quite a bit shorter than the front.

Dynasty wore a black leather cloak. Her black gloves and boots were mostly similar to that worn by other members. She had cyan eyes and dirty-blond hair, the latter of which was quite distinctive due to its shape.

Dynasty's hair had an odd mullet-like style, and she had several individual bangs that fall over her face. She was rather youthful in appearance when compared to many of the other members. Lance wore a more masculine leather black coat and gloves.

His bright, blonde hair was slicked back and about shoulder-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Lance's eyes were cyan and he was very muscular with an upside-down triangle figure when compared to other members due to his gender.

Roxas knew they were the Trainees of his fellow Organization XIII Members. He scratched his head as Lacy began giving him a shoulder rub. Roxas relaxed into it and gave them a confused look.

"Why did you bring me here?" Roxas asked, still eating his Oven-Grilled Parmesan Pork.

"We wanna make a deal with you," Xiao smiled.

"Okay…" Roxas said. "What's the deal?"

"We'll be willing to help you," Bertha said. "If you help us."

"What do I have to do?" Roxas asked.

"You have to go on a date with Princess Catherine," Danielle said.

Roxas choked on his Oven-Grilled Parmesan Pork. Why would Vampires want their future ruler to go on a date with a breather?

"Why me?" Roxas asked.

"It's in the Vampire Rule Book," Victoria said.

"How do you know that?" Lacy asked.

"I have educated everyone on it," Zaria said.

"Does it say that it _**HAS**_ to be me?" Roxas asked.

Sasha shook her head.

"Her Highness is the only Vampire to possess true emotions," she said. "That's why the Count wants her to rule."

Lance sighed in irritation.

"Constantly pampering Her Royal Pain in the Ass," Lance said. "Women without emotions are so boring."

"Like you have the emotions to talk!" Hana snapped.

 _These guys don't really get along well, do they?_ Roxas thought.

"We wanna see if it's a genetic thing," Dynasty said. "Or a once in a lifetime thing."

"But, I'm a Nobody," Roxas argued. "I can't feel anything either."

"Actually, it was confirmed in Dream Drop Distance that Nobodies can feel emotions," Lindsay said.

"Right," Roxas said, sarcastic. "Because video games are so accurate."

"They are when it's the game you're from," Marissa smiled.

Roxas nodded in agreement and sighed.

"What do I get out of this?" Roxas asked. "You said that you would help me."

"What do you want, you dog humping quack?" Lance asked, coldly.

"To be able to spend time with Axel again," Roxas answered.

"That's it?" Xzyan asked. "We'll see what we can do."

Roxas finished his Oven-Grilled Parmesan Pork and Xiao took the plate. They agreed to these terms and let Roxas go.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Swanford Academy)

The trainees were waiting for Roxas for fifteen minutes. They were beginning to worry about him.

"Roxas is almost 20 minutes late," a student said. "Do you think something happened?"

"Oh," Catherine said, not sounding so sure herself. "I'm sure he's fine."

She tried to sense him in the school and got nothing. She was also beginning to worry, but she didn't show it. She tried to keep telling everyone that Roxas was fine.

 _Was it really_ **THEM** _I'm trying to convince?_ she thought.

Catherine pondered this until the door opened up to reveal their Master.

"Master Roxas!" the students beamed.

"I told you he'd be fine," Paige lied.

Catherine tsked and took out her homework. She placed it on Roxas's desk and sat down in her seat. He smiled sweetly at her as she sat down. Paige glared at Catherine as Roxas watched her. She wished he'd look at her with such protectiveness.

 _That look is meant for me!_ Paige thought.

"Sorry I'm late," Roxas said. "I had a meeting come up at the last minute."

Roxas got up and passed out a quiz before anyone could respond. Catherine got stuck on one of the questions on the quiz and asked Roxas to explain the question to her. Paige noticed that as he helped, their hands would brush against each other.

Paige wanted to get rid of Catherine once and for all. She'd stolen Roxas's attention from her and she wanted it back. She had priorities on Roxas being her Permanent Master until Catherine came.

 _It's almost as if she's_ **FLIRTING** _with him!_ Paige thought. _He was_ **MINE** _first!_

When Roxas had finished helping Catherine, he went back to his computer. He was trying to find out what exactly would stop a Vampire from attacking someone. He stumbled upon their weaknesses and read the site.

He didn't have any garlic, so he could cross that one off the list. He saw that there was Holy Items listed. Holy water was water which had been sanctified by a priest or bishop for the purpose of baptism. The blessing of persons, places, and objects.

Or as a means of "repelling evil". For vampires, it worked as a very effective repellent. Contact would cause visible, acid-like burns on vampire's skin and, if ingested, was capable of dusting a vampire from within their body.

Holy water was also able to cause minor burns to a Turok-Han. He remembered that he was wearing cologne that was given to him by a priest. It must've been blessed in some way. He had to remember to throw it out later.

Roxas closed off the site as Catherine got up to turn in her quiz. Roxas smiled sweetly at her and Paige's blood boiled. Catherine sat back down in her desk and began reading the Vampire Rule Book. The bell rang and everyone packed up.

"Cat, can you stay back, please?" Roxas asked.

Catherine smiled and Paige saw red. She shoved passed the vampire and stormed out of the room. Catherine didn't understand what her problem was, but she didn't think much of it. Catherine sat back down in her desk and said nothing.

"Yes, Master Roxas?" Catherine asked. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Roxas asked, nervously. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Tortoise Pond with me?"

Catherine smiled and nodded. She had always wanted to go to Tortoise Pond and going with Roxas would be a bonus. Catherine was about to hug Roxas, but she smelled the cologne and stopped herself. Roxas sighed in irritation and chuckled.

"Sorry about the Divine Grace Cologne," Roxas said. "I'll never wear it again."

Catherine smiled and nodded. She was glad that Roxas was considerate of her opinion about it. She was surprised that he figured out what was bothering her. He must have had help. From who, she didn't know.

"You may go, now," Roxas said, handing her a pass. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, love," Catherine smiled. "I'll see you later."

Roxas blushed at the name Catherine called him. Catherine giggled and left for her next class. She loved seeing Roxas flustered. Roxas didn't know what to say for the rest of the day.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Tortoise Pond)

The water was crystal clear and had ancient fallen Horned Trees in it. You won't believe your eyes, but it's all real, stunning nature! Tortoise Pond was inscribed as a Smashtopican Heritage Site. The nature reserve and national park located in the north of Cussington, Smashtopica.

Tortoise Pond is part of The Plain Mountains on the edge of The Neverending Plateau and stretches over 180,000 acres. Catherine was in the water playing and splashing about. She kept lunging at aquatic creatures, trying to catch them to play with them.

She was giggling as she did so. Roxas chuckled as he gathered a bouquet of Majestic Roses. He hoped Catherine liked them. Catherine had finally cornered a Lake Jerboa and was about to pounce when Roxas called her over, scaring it away.

Catherine got out of the water and came over to Roxas with a smile. Roxas took a deep breath and handed her the bouquet of Majestic Roses. She beamed before taking them from him. She smelled them and sneezed.

"I think these things are in bloom," Catherine giggled. "I got a lot of pollen up my nose."

Roxas laughed and scratched his neck nervously. He decided to see what Catherine knew physically about a Keyblade. Roxas summoned his Oathkeeper and got into his battle stance. Catherine gasped, but took the hint.

She summoned her Abaddon Plasma++ and did the same. They shared an intense battle. At one point, Roxas floated from above, and realized how strong Catherine was. Still, Roxas continued to attack, and was able to knock the Abaddon Plasma++ out of Catherine's hands.

Catherine, however, recovered the Abaddon Plasma++ and swiftly cut a surprised Roxas down. Roxas, wounded, dropped his weapon and to his knees with a satisfied look. Catherine also looked satisfied with herself, but knew not to let her guard down.

 _This could be a setup._ she thought.

"You'd make a good master one day," Roxas smiled.

Catherine smiled and helped him up and used Curaga on him. Catherine stared at Roxas with an intense and amorous look. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. She pulled away after eleven seconds, looking shocked.

"I–" Roxas said, still shocked.

"S-Sorry…" Catherine said, awkwardly.

"It's cool…" Roxas said, still shocked.

Roxas began thinking about if this affected anything. He was impressed with Catherine's skill and wanted to choose her. Then again, Paige was good at open combat as well, but she irritated him. He couldn't just choose Catherine because he liked her better.

 _Wait… isn't that what the whole 'choosing a successor' thing is about?_ he thought.

Catherine sighed with relief and hugged Roxas. He hugged back before Catherine released herself from the hug. She looked away and sighed.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you," Roxas shrugged.

"No," she said. "Why did you bring me _**HERE**_?"

Roxas shrugged again and looked away, not giving an answer. Catherine knew that there was more to the reason, but she let it slide. She ran off and swung from a vine and into the water. When Catherine didn't surface, Roxas became worried and looked at the water.

Catherine then resurfaced and pulled Roxas into the water with her. Roxas screamed and instantly got out of the water, soaking wet. Catherine giggled as she followed him, also wet. He glared at her as she laughed.

Roxas retaliated in a similar manner by pushing Catherine into the water and ran away. Catherine got out of the water and gave chase. They ended up in the forest surrounding Tortoise Pond. Catherine kept trying to catch him and finally did.

They both rolled down the Sivilst Hill before they landed with Roxas on bottom. They laughed before they shared a hug. Roxas stole a kiss from Catherine, causing her to gasp in surprise. They both laughed before they got up and shared another hug.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Thanks a Latte Diner)

Roxas took Catherine to Thanks a Latte Diner and they were laughing. The waitress came to their table with a smile. Black, short hair clumsily hung over a round, menacing face. Squinting amber eyes, set graciously within their sockets.

Scars reaching from the top of the left cheek, first running towards her fairly big lips and ending on her right cheek left a bittersweet memory of lost friends. She stood short among others, despite her strong frame. There was something misleading about her.

"Hey you two," she said. "I'll be your waitress. I'm Ms. Rose Bendel. May I take your order?"

Catherine was about to order, but Roxas put his hand out in front of her. He smiled and Catherine nodded.

"I'll have Stewed Carrot & Coriander Pigeon and the lady will have the Pan-Fried Watercress Blood," Roxas said.

Ms. Rose Bendel wrote the orders down before looking up again.

"Anything to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have some Vibrant Tea and the lady will have the Burning Blood," Roxas said.

"Alright then," Ms. Rose Bendel said, writing it down.

She walked away, keeping the smile on her face the whole time. Catherine and Roxas thought it was weird that she was smiling all the time, but shrugged it off. They went back to the conversation they were having and Roxas asked interesting questions.

"What age were you when your parents gave you "The Talk"?" Roxas asked.

"I have no idea," Catherine shrugged. "Either with time, I found out or Daddy told me."

"Where is your sweet spot?" Roxas teased.

"I… um… it's… well…" Catherine stammered, blushing. "I don't know where it's at."

"Is sex better with the lights on or off?" Roxas teased.

"I dunno," Catherine answered, blushing darker. "I'm still a virgin…"

"Rough or easy sex?" Roxas asked.

"Um… uhh… I… well… it's kinda… sorta like… um…" Catherine stammered. "First time easy, second onward rough."

"What's your favorite position?" Roxas asked.

"I dunno," Catherine shrugged, turning completely red. "But maybe… um… Deep Impact Sex Position."

Roxas laughed and continued to tease her. Catherine's blush kept getting darker every time. Ms. Rose Bendel came back with Catherine's Pan-Fried Watercress Blood and Roxas's Stewed Carrot & Coriander Pigeon.

"Will that be all, sir?" she asked.

"Yes," Roxas nodded. "That'll be all."

Ms. Rose Bendel served them their food and drinks and she left. Catherine blush had died down and Roxas had lightened up on teasing her. They were able to talk about regular conversations. They ate their meals and paid before leaving.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Dracula's Castle)

Castle Dracula was located in a mountain filled cold era close to the village of Klausenberg in Transylvania, Smashtopica. For more than 100 thousand years it was the home of Count Dracula. In it, there was also located Dracula's grave-tomb.

It was implied, that the castle had always been the home of the Dracula Family for centuries as the Coat of Arms of Dracula could be seen above the fireplace in the public dining room of the castle. For centuries, the presents of the castle was deeply feared.

No living soul ever entered, and if they did none had ever come out alive. Roxas walked Catherine to the door to Catherine's house. They smiled at each other before Catherine started talking.

"I really had a great time tonight," Catherine smiled.

"Yeah," Roxas smiled. "Me too."

Catherine opened the door and looked back at Roxas nervously. He looked at her in confusion.

"Do you want to come inside?" Catherine asked.

Roxas smiled and shook his head. He wanted to, but it wasn't worth possibly getting bitten.

"No," Roxas said. "I've got a lot of papers to grade."

"Oh…" Catherine frowned. "I understand."

Catherine yawned before opening the door.

"Well," Catherine said. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Alright," Roxas smiled. "Goodnight, Kitty Cat."

"G'night, Roxy," Catherine smiled.

She kissed Roxas on the lips softly before going inside the house. When she walked in, Sibella was waiting for her. She ran over and hugged her little sister. Catherine's eyes widened before hugging back. She didn't know why Sibella was happy for her, but appreciated it anyways.

Sibella released from the hug and beamed at Catherine. Catherine gave her a confused look before smiling back. She was confused about Sibella's behavior.

 _Why is Sibella acting like this?_ Catherine thought.

"So?" she asked. "How did your time with Roxas go?"

 _Oh, that's why…_ she thought.

"I just wanna go to bed," Catherine said, tiredly.

"You aren't going to bed," Sibella smiled. "Not until you tell me what happened on your date."

"It wasn't a date," Catherine snapped. "But I'll tell you everything."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(One Explanation Later)

Sibella hugged her little sister. Catherine was growing up, and soon she wouldn't need them anymore. Catherine squirmed out of the hug and went upstairs to her room. Sibella kept trying to ask her more questions as Catherine got to her room.

"Sibella!" Catherine yelled, slamming the door. "I wanna go to bed!"

"Okay," Sibella sighed, storming off. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Swanford Academy Café)

Catherine, Hana, and Xzyan were at the Swanford Academy Café drinking different kinds of blood. They were mocking Saïx and making jokes about anything else they could. Catherine was glad that Hana and Xzyan could finally accept her as a normal Fledgling Vampire.

"What are you guys drinking?" Catherine asked. "I'm drinking Winter Blood."

"I'm drinking Brown Blood," Hana said. "What about you Xzy-Xzy?"

"I'm drinking Gleaming Blood," Xzyan answered.

"Hey, Cantaloupe," Hana smirked. "We heard about your date with Master Archer."

"It wasn't a date," Catherine said, rubbing her nose and wringing her hands together nervously.

"Then what was it?" Xzyan teased. "Just two friends hanging out for the sake of fun?"

"Yes," Catherine wailed. "I promise you we're just friends!"

"Ohh!" Hana screamed. "Denial isn't just a river in Africa!"

"I don't know what Africa is," Xzyan said. "But denial is the clicker!"

Catherine got annoyed and sighed. She was pretty sure that it wasn't a date. She and Roxas were just friends.

 _We_ **ARE** _just friends… right?_ Catherine thought.

Catherine shrugged it off and happily took the teasing from her friends. It felt nice to actually be treated like a normal person. Catherine had dreams about that kind of stuff, but no one was brave enough to make them a reality.

The bell rang and the three friends ran to their next class. To Catherine's surprise, _**EVERYONE**_ confronted her about her "date" with Roxas. She constantly denied that it was a date and went on with her day.

She sat down in her desk and began reading the Vampire Rule Book. After a while, it was slammed shut and Catherine looked up to see Paige standing there. Catherine gave her a confuse look, as Paige wasn't in this class.

Catherine didn't harbor dislike for anybody and mostly greeted everyone she met. Paige seemed to dislike Catherine for no reason. Catherine tried to ignore her and went back to the Vampire Rule Book. Paige slammed the book and Catherine gave in.

"Hello, Paige," Catherine smiled. "What can I do for you?"

She glared at Catherine and slammed her hands on the desk. Catherine rubbed her nose and wringed her hands together nervously before looking up at Paige.

"Hey, man, what's your problem?" Catherine asked, innocently.

"Well, ADD primarily," Paige answered. "But also life, my step-mother, this school, western civilization… but really, honestly, enough about me."

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Paige?" Catherine said.

"I want you to stay away from Master Roxas!" she snapped. "If you don't, I'll make your life miserable."

"Miserable?" Catherine questioned. "Have you forgotten how tough I am?"

"The thing is if I win, you're just another punk!" Paige snapped. "You win and you'll be sent away even quicker for beating up a rich man's daughter."

"Why do you hate me, Paige?" Catherine asked.

"Because I do!" Paige snapped. "Because making little people like you and the morons who run this place eat out of the palm of my hand feels great!"

"But I never did anything to you!" Catherine argued.

"You would have – if I'd given you the chance," Paige laughed maniacally. "Face it! I'm smarter than you!"

"Oh, congratulations!" Catherine praised sarcastically. "You're smarter than me! You hate everyone and everyone hates you! Genius!"

"My Daddy likes me," Paige argued. "I tied him up, turned some dumb schools into a battleground, got kids expelled, unfairly, put several others into therapy, and he still likes me!"

"You're such a bimbo!" Catherine snapped.

"Well, at least my mom doesn't make her living on her back!" Paige retorted.

Catherine was about to retort that she didn't know her mother, but the bell rang. Paige pranced away with her head held high and with purpose. Catherine had a confused look before going back to the Vampire Rule Book.

 _Did I do something wrong without knowing it?_ Catherine thought.

The lesson started and Catherine took notes on the class.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Swanford Academy Cafeteria)

Catherine, Hana, and Xzyan were talking about their last class. Catherine was trying to ignore Paige's demand and hang out with her friends. It was surprisingly working and Catherine was feeling calmer since then.

 _Maybe I could ask Hana-san for advice._ she thought. _Miss Hana_ **IS** _a young adult, after all._

"Hana, Xzyan," Catherine asked. "Have you ever been hated without knowing what you did wrong?"

"I guess…" Xzyan shrugged.

"Why do you ask, princess?" Hana asked.

"There's this girl, Paige Logan, who hates me," Catherine said. "I don't know what I did wrong."

Hana and Xzyan exchange a glance and decided to tell Catherine what they thought.

"Everyone in school knows about her crush on Master Roxas," Xzyan said. "Maybe you hang around Roxas too much in her eyes."

"She won't let anyone else have him but her," Hana said. "She thinks that Maotune revolves around her."

"But why would she care that I hang around Master Roxas?" Catherine asked. "We're just friends."

Catherine rubbed her nose and wringed her hands together nervously and looked up as Hana shrugged. Hana decided to test her and Xzyan's theory. It was a bluff, but it would work.

"Someone texted me that Master Axel heard that Master Roxas had a crush on Paige," Hana said.

"Isn't that taboo?" Xzyan asked, playing along. "Roxas is willing to forfeit his Rank for a girl?"

"No, that can't happen!" Catherine wailed. "She can't be his girlfriend. She's not right girl for him!"

"Well," Hana said. "I'm so glad that you don't have feelings for Master Roxas."

Catherine ran out of the cafeteria.

"Because we don't wanna see your reaction if you really liked him!" Xzyan yelled.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Master's Lounge)

Roxas walked into the Master's Lounge, talking to Axel and Xion about what he was going to do with Catherine.

"Check out what I got for my date," Roxas said. "A cozy picnic blanket, a jar of Autumn Tea, I like Catherine, heart shaped Roasted Lemongrass Salmon–"

Axel and Xion looked up, smiling on their faces. Axel got up and looked at him.

"Wait," Axel said. "Say that again."

"Heart shaped Roasted Lemongrass Salmon?" Roxas repeated unsurely.

"No," Xion said. "The part about you liking Catherine!"

"Oh… right… that… yeah…" Roxas smiled. "I like Catherine."

"Rox, this is huge!" Xion said, hugging him.

"What happened?" Axel asked happily.

"I don't know!" Roxas smiled. "We were just hanging out as friends, and all of the sudden, it felt like we were on the perfect date!"

Xion squealed and they hugged again.

"Roxas, you have to tell her," Axel said. "She could be "The One"!"

"No," Roxas replied. "Not only could I lose my rank, but Cat could get kicked out of school."

"Well, if you're not gonna be with her," Xion said. "It's only a matter of time before she meets someone else."

"You think you should just move on and date other people?" Axel asked.

"Maybe," Roxas sighed. "Whatever happens, I just want Cat to be happy."

"She would want you to be happy too," Xion agreed.

"Roxy!" Catherine called, running into the Master's Lounge.

"Kitty!" Roxas replied.

They hug and Roxas spins Catherine around before putting her down.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Roxas said. "Look, there's something I wanna tell you…"

"Me too," Catherine said.

"You go first," they said simultaneously. "No, you go first."

Catherine signaled for Roxas to go and he nodded. Roxas knew it was risky, but decided to take the risk.

"I was wondering if you like to, you know, go out sometime?" Roxas asked. "Like on a date this time?"

"A date?" Catherine gasped. "Are you being serious?"

"Huh," Roxas said. "Not exactly the response I was looking for."

"No, it's just…" Catherine said. "I thought you liked Paige."

"Eww," Roxas gagged. "Me and Paige? No fucking way!"

"Really?" Catherine asked. "Because Hana and Xzyan told me you wanted boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Trust me, Paige and I aren't even friends," Roxas said. "I know she likes me a lot, but I don't feel that way!"

"Okay, fine," Catherine smiled. "As long as there's nothing going on between you and Paige, I'll go out with you."

"I promise," he vowed. "There isn't and never will be something going on between myself and Paige."

Catherine smiled and they hugged. Catherine walked out of the room and went to her next class. Roxas turned around to see Xion and Axel smirking at him. He looked at them confused and they laughed.

"What's funny?" Roxas asked.

"Oh nothing," Xion smiled.

"Just the fact that you contradicted yourself," Axel said.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Weliw Swamp)

For the first time in a while, Catherine went to Weliw Swamp to have Bloodberry Ice Cream with Hana and Xzyan. They had invited her multiple times, but Catherine had to tend to some Royal Duties. When she found time, Hana and Xzyan usually had a lot of homework to do.

Hana was already there when Catherine arrived. She smiled when she saw her.

"You're early," Catherine smiled.

"No," Hana smiled. "You're just late."

Catherine sat down next to Hana in the grass. Hana handed Catherine her ice cream and they began to eat. Catherine smiled as she reminisced her time as a Vampire.

"Today makes 9974," Catherine smiled.

"What's that all about?" Hana asked.

"It's been that many years," Catherine said. "Since I was awakened as a Vampire. Man time flies."

"So, you've got the number memorized?" Hana beamed.

"Yeah," Catherine smiled. "Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before I was born. Don't you remember? I acted like a Zombie."

"Right, that first week, our future ruler could barely form a sentence," Hana said. "But c'mon, you're still kind of a Zombie."

"Oh thanks!" Catherine laughed.

"Hey, princess," Hana giggled. "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors, and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like I asked!" Catherine joked. "Know-it-all."

The girls laughed and finished their ice cream.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Some Time Later)

Sometime later, Xzyan still hadn't showed up. Catherine was beginning to worry. Hana, on the other hand, was becoming very nervous. Catherine ignored her Vampire Senses and looked behind her.

"Seriously," Catherine wondered. "Where is he?"

Hana sat up and refused to look at Catherine. She was hiding something, but Catherine chose to let it slide.

 _You gotta figure._ Catherine thought. _Everything starts some place. The closest thing for me is when I hatched and met my new family._

Catherine ignored the thought of remembrance and talked about her and Roxas going on a date. Hana was smirking the whole time. Catherine didn't realize it until she was done talking.

"Princess, don't you see what's going on here?" Hana smiled. "You like Master Roxas."

"What?" Catherine gasped, blushing. "That's crazy!"

"Is it?" Hana questioned. "You don't like anything about Master Roxas?"

Catherine smiled and nodded.

"Well, yeah, I like a lot of stuff about Master Roxas," Catherine beamed. "I like studying with him."

"Uh-huh," Hana nodded.

"I like that I can talk to him about anything," Catherine smiled.

"Go on," Hana beamed.

"And… I like his smile… And the way he laughs," Catherine smiled. "Oh! And I really like when we're studying together, and my hand accidentally touches his. I get this awesome feeling that no one, not even Xzyan makes me…"

Catherine trailed off before realizing something that she should've before.

"Oh man," she gasped. "I like Master Roxas."

"Oh it's more than that, your majesty," Hana smiled. "I think you're in love with him."

"Wow," Catherine laughed. "I'm in love with my master."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Roxas's Room)

Roxas and Axel were talking about how Roxas hoped the date would go. Axel hadn't seen Roxas so happy in years. He hoped that Catherine could help him keep that smile on Roxas's face. Axel was sitting on Roxas's bed as Roxas was looking through his closet, trying to find something to wear.

"Imagine, Cat's there, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight," Axel said. "The breeze blowing her golden hair. What can you do to show her how you feel?"

"I can get her a gift!" Roxas beamed. "Oh, I know! I'll get her a necklace with her name on it, like Xion's!"

"Perfect!" Axel beamed. "She'll love that."

"Okay so," Roxas said. "I'll wait to the most romantic part of the movie."

Roxas moved away from the closet and sat next to Axel.

"She'll be all cute and lovey," Axel smiled.

"I'll lean in," Roxas said. "Put my arm around her."

Axel puts his arm around Roxas, causing him to blush.

"She'll nuzzle up," Axel said shyly. "Feeling butterflies."

"My heart will be beating out of my chest," Roxas chuckled nervously. "It'll be…"

"Perfect," they said simultaneously.

They looked at each other dreamily. They stared into each other's eyes. Axel was breathing heavily and both were smiling. Axel leaned in close to Roxas, but Xion comes in, ruining the moment. When Xion walked in, they both jumped up as if they didn't want her to see them.

Xion instantly noticed their awkwardness, but dismissed it.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" she asked. "You've gotta get ready for your date."

"Right," Roxas nodded. "Thanks for the advice, Axel."

Roxas and Xion walked out of the room to go get ready. Roxas stopped at the door and turned to face Axel.

"You should take your own advice," Roxas teased. "You should really consider Hana's feelings."

When Roxas turned to leave, Axel fake laughed. Roxas could tell he was nervous about something, but dismissed it and followed Xion. Axel smiled softly after Roxas.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Sivilst Hill)

Roxas went to Sivilst Hill and checked over the outfit that Xion had picked out for him. He wore an off-white, short-sleeved jacket with a red collar lined with black and accented with black checkers. Under it he wore a sleeveless black zip-up jacket, with the zipper resembling the nobody symbol.

He wore two-toned jeans, that are charcoal on around the top, but beige beginning halfway through his thigh. On his left hand, he had a wristband with a black-and-white checkered pattern and two similar finger coverings, a black one on his index finger and a white one on his middle finger.

Catherine told him to meet her at Sivilst Hill for some reason. He couldn't stop thinking about the moment he shared it Axel. The look Axel gave him in particular. He'd seen it before, and he gasped when he realized where.

It was the same look Paige gave him whenever he walked into the room. He hoped that it was just a coincidence. He sighed and turned around. He jumped back when he saw Catherine standing there. She laughed at his reaction and he glared at her. Her laughs were reduced to a fit of giggles.

"Wha… I…" Roxas asked, catching his breath. "How did you do that?"

"It's an old Vampire Teleportation Ability," Catherine said nonchalantly.

Roxas punched her arm and she giggled. They then walked off to the theater and went to see what was playing.

"We could watch Raised By Spells," Catherine said. "Ghosts Of Fortune, Blood In My Family, or Women And Werewolves."

"I wanna watch a Vampire Movie," Roxas snickered. "Like Twilight."

Catherine gasped and smacked him on his arm. He laughed and smiled before looking at the selections.

"Let's see Memory Of The Darkness," Roxas suggested.

Catherine nodded and Roxas paid for the tickets. Roxas ordered Blueberry Ice Lollies and a Light Ale Pop for himself and bottle of Demonic Blood for Catherine. They went to their seats and watched the movie. They found it boring because it was full of predictable events and plot holes.

They sighed and regretted watching this movie.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Pleasant Meadow)

Roxas and Catherine were complaining about how horrible the movie was at the Pleasant Meadow. Roxas opened the picnic basket and Catherine beamed. There was a cozy picnic blanket, a jar of Autumn Tea, heart shaped Roasted Lemongrass Salmon, and a bottle of Strawberry Blood.

"Roxy," Catherine gasped. "This is beautiful."

"Thank Xion, Axel, Hana and Xzyan," Roxas smiled, setting everything up. "They helped me plan this."

Catherine looked at him and smiled. Roxas looked at Catherine as she watched him set up everything.

 _The moon caught in her golden hair._ Roxas thought. _Is blazing in me out of all control._

Catherine noticed him looking at her and giggled before laying on the blanket. She looked up at the different constellations in the sky. Roxas laid down next to her and looked at the constellations as well. They both sighed in content.

"Isn't it amazing that no matter where we are in Smashtopica, we're still under the same sky?" Catherine smiled.

"One sky," Roxas said. "One destiny."

Catherine nodded and smiled.

"What's your favorite constellation, Master Roxas?" Catherine asked.

Roxas paused, thinking of an answer. He loved astronomy and knew a lot about the moon and the stars. He couldn't pick just one. He liked Aepyceros a lot. Made up of nineteen stars, the constellation called Aepyceros roughly resembles the shape of a diamond.

It can be seen most prominently high above the Northern horizon just before the autumn equinox. In an ancient society, this constellation was seen as the representation of the god of oracles, which is how it received the name still used today.

In astronomy, this constellation bears the sign of money, those born under it are believed to become outstanding role models. They're supposed to be a good match with those born under the constellations resembling a lizard, chest and wheel.

But they don't match well with those born under the rifle, hare and dove constellations. He liked Damia just as much. Made up of fourteen stars, the constellation called Damia roughly resembles the shape of a koala.

It can be seen most prominently high above the Northeastern horizon just before the autumn equinox. In an ancient society, this constellation was seen as the representation of the god of beauty, which is how it received the name still used today.

In astronomy, this constellation bears the sign of flowers, those born under it are believed to be very patient. They're supposed to be a good match with those born under the constellations resembling a bear, mongoose and knight.

But they don't match well with those born under the pipe, rat and hourglass constellations.

"My favorite would have to be the constellation called Ornithorhynchus," Roxas answered.

Catherine looked around the sky trying to find it. She didn't see it and became confused.

"Where's the constellation called Ornithorhynchus?" she asked.

Roxas pointed at the constellation called Ornithorhynchus and Catherine smiled. She liked it, too, and smiled at its shape. Made up of ten stars, the constellation called Ornithorhynchus roughly resembled the shape of a sheep.

"Can you tell me about it?" Catherine asked.

"In an ancient society," Roxas said. "This constellation was seen as the representation of the god of duty, which is how it received the name still used today. In astronomy, this constellation bears the sign of air."

"Those born under it are believed to be self-reliant," he explained. "They're supposed to be a good match with those born under constellations resembling a boulder, bee and goat. They don't match well with those born under the whale, sapling and rabbit constellations."

"You seem to know a lot about astronomy," Catherine said.

"I've always been fascinated by the moon and the stars," Roxas sighed.

"Like Master Ventus?" Catherine questioned.

"Yep," Roxas nodded. "That's how Ven and I bonded."

"I wonder if Master Ventus's Apprentice and I would get along," Catherine wondered. "That way we could all hang out."

"I dunno…" Roxas said. "What is the relationship between Vampires and Ghosts?"

"I dunno," Catherine shrugged. "We don't _**LOVE**_ each other, but we don't _**HATE**_ each other either."

"So…" Roxas clarified. "You're pretty much neutral to each other?"

"I guess it's similar to Breathers…" Catherine shrugged. "There are some we like and others we don't like."

"So there's a 50% chance that you'll get along?" Roxas asked.

"Yep," Catherine nodded. "You're not gonna like everyone, but you're not gonna hate everyone, either."

Roxas nodded in agreement and went back to looking at the sky. They pointed out multiple constellations and eventually saw a shooting star. Roxas made a wish, but Catherine did nothing. She didn't understand why Breathers made wishes.

 _They never come true anyways._ she thought.

She sighed and turned away from Roxas. When Roxas was done with his wish, he saw Catherine facing away from him. He wondered if he did something wrong, but couldn't think of anything. He shrugged and got an idea.

He reached into the basket and pulled out a bottle of water. Catherine sensed the water, but chose to dismiss it. Then she got wet with water and screamed and jumped up. Roxas laughed and ran away, throwing the water bottle down. Catherine laughed and ran after him.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Pleasant Waters)

She chased him all the way to the Pleasant Waters. She looked for him and felt something pull her into the water by the ankle. She instantly resurfaced and crawled over to the ledge she was standing on. She was dripping wet and colder than usual. Roxas resurfaced and laughed. He was dripping wet as well.

"Girl," Roxas joked. "You got wet."

Catherine glared at him with a sigh. He giggled and she glared daggers at him.

"It's been a while," Roxas chuckled.

"Y'know what?" Catherine snapped. "Fuck you for that!"

Roxas giggled before shoving Catherine back into the water. She resurfaced and screamed. Roxas started laughing again and Catherine began giggling.

"What the fuck?" she giggled. "Are you kidding me?"

"It'll dry," Roxas giggled, jumping into the water.

Catherine got wet again, causing her to scream. He laughed and she giggled. She dunked him under the water and got out. Roxas went to the surface and also got out of the water. Catherine curled her hair, scrunched her clothes, and poured the water out of her shoes, trying to dry herself.

Roxas shook himself, also trying to dry himself.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Phenomenon Theatre)

Catherine and Roxas walked inside The Phenomenon Theatre.

 _It's pretty big and way too bright._ Catherine thought.

Roxas pulled her towards the ticket line and they looked up at the movies playing. He pointed out some that sounded really boring to Catherine. She grew up on horror movies, but these days, most of them didn't have that scary feel anymore.

"Ugh!" Roxas shrugged. "You're so picky, Kitty Cat."

"Fine," Catherine sighed. "Let's see that one."

She pointed to one called Bats Next Door. She had no idea what it was about. It just sounded like an interesting movie title. Roxas then laughed at her.

 _First he complains I'm picky, now he's laughing at my choice._ Catherine thought.

"Okay, what's so funny?" Catherine asked.

"That's a vampire movie," Roxas smirked. "And I'm sure they get torn to pieces."

Catherine glared at him and face palmed. Next, she shoved him forward into the ticket line. They approached a geeky teenager about their age at the counter. He was covered in acne and wearing a dorky nametag that said "Hello, my name is Eugene".

"Hi," he said. "And what movie will you two be seeing?"

Catherine and Roxas instantly noticed he had a lisp. He looked at Catherine and started batting his eyelashes. She watched as his eyes observed her, he started twirling Catherine's hair. She smiled at him and his cheeks flushed red. Roxas punched Catherine's arm.

 _He's apparently a little bit of the jealous type._ Catherine thought. _That's so cute!_

"Two for Bats Next Door if you wouldn't mind," Catherine smiled.

She leaned over the counter, trying to show cleavage. She looked into his brown eyes, covered by big, thick rimmed black glasses. His eyes went blank and he gave them two tickets and she handed him some money.

"Thanks baby," Catherine said, winking.

Roxas rolled his eyes as they headed for the concession stand. The smell of buttered popcorn now filled the air. It smelled wonderful, which made Catherine mad because she couldn't eat any. Roxas got himself a huge bag of popcorn and a Sake Pop.

He didn't say a word to Catherine even after they found themselves some seats.

"Hey, Roxy, what's the matter?" Catherine asked.

She went to grab his hand but he moved it and stuffed popcorn in his mouth.

"Fine, don't tell me then," Catherine snapped. "Just don't chomp your popcorn or I'll take it away."

He then chomped down on purpose because he knew it irritated her.

"Not funny," Catherine deadpanned.

She sat back in the chair and took a piece of popcorn and flicked it at him. Roxas gave her a dirty look.

"You know why I'm mad!" he snapped.

"Um… no I don't," Catherine replied. "Not a mind reader."

Catherine began to wonder who the girl in all this really was.

 _I just don't get why breathers expect Vampires to know why they're mad or upset with them._ she thought. _It's the most irritating thing!_

"You were flirting with another guy!" he snapped.

They both gasped at what he said. In an attempt to drop the conversation, Roxas sipped his Sake Pop. Catherine took it from him and pulled his face towards hers.

"I was using my charm so he wouldn't card us for an R-rated movie," Catherine said. "Believe or not vampires are known to be loyal and some even faithful."

She gave him a quick kiss and settled back into her seat. Catherine still held his drink. She knew it would make her sick but she drank some anyway. After she took my sip she handed it back to him. Catherine tried not to gag but it couldn't be helped. She immediately felt sick.

 _That tasted horrible!_ she thought.

Catherine's stomach started hurting like hell. She wrapped her arms around her gut hoping it would ease the pain. Roxas sipped the drink and gave her a strange look.

"You okay?" he asked. "You look like you're going to hurl."

"Nope…" she lied. "I'm just… fine…"

He sat back and the movie started. It was a common peaceful beginning but seeing as it's a horror film things would get real ugly real fast. The pain in Catherine's gut got worse with each passing moment. The movie was starting to get into its horror aspect.

Roxas didn't seem at all fazed. Catherine normally wouldn't be either, but the second blood was sprayed in the movie, she felt the urge to just hurl everywhere. She bolted from her seat and to the nearest bathroom.

She felt better after that. As she headed back she saw a girl walk in to the same theater room Roxas was. She had a slim build along with small breasts. She had red eyes that matched her faded red hair which extended to her midback and had a black rose/ribbon with a white veil on top of her hair.

She wore a red Lolita type dress with her shirt being red plaid with white squares, and a red and black patterned ribbon attached to the front of it. She wore a red collar with a black tie. She wore a red skirt with a red-and-white plaid horizontal ruffle in the middle, the two other ruffles being red.

She had a black bow on her back and wore white high heels that also had black bows attached to them. There was also a red ribbon tied around her left ankle. She paid no more mind to her and sat back with Roxas. He had a grin on his face.

"Get too scared, Vampire?" he teased.

Catherine shot him a glare.

"No, moronic retard," Catherine snapped. "I got sick from drinking that frozen thing."

"If you knew it you make you sick, then why did you drink it?" he asked.

He sipped it which made her feel queasy again. Catherine looked away from him and to the movie.

"I wanted to feel human," Catherine smiled. "Now let's watch the movie, okay?"

She slid down in the chair. Roxas grabbed her hand and held it. She grasp his and she felt him kiss her cheek. She smiled and they watched the rest of the film.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(After the Movie)

After the movie, they left the building there stood that girl Catherine saw earlier. She looked right at Roxas and smirked. Roxas looked furious.

"Oh?" Catherine asked, curiously. "You know her?"

Roxas didn't answer. He just grabbed Catherine's wrist and pulled her, but she didn't move. She yanked her arm away.

"Kitty Cat, take me home now," Roxas ordered. "I'm cold."

Instead, Catherine folded her arms and stayed right where she was.

"Don't be all demanding," Catherine demanded. "Now answer me. Who is she? Because the second you saw her your mood changed."

Right after she said that, the girl approached them. Roxas looked about ready to hit the girl, but Catherine held him back.

"Sorry," Roxas whispered. "And to answer your question… she's my ex-girlfriend… she's a Mega Bitch."

The girl pushed her hair away.

"So this is where you've been, eh, Roxy?" she smiled. "I honestly thought you had bettered Maotune and killed yourself."

 _Now I want to smack this Mega Bitch._ she thought. _No Cat, don't hit the annoying breather… No matter how much you want to._

Roxas struggled to get away from Catherine, but she held him tightly. She couldn't let Roxas go after a woman. Society wouldn't approve!

"Oh," Roxas snapped. "Go fuck yourself, Audrey!"

Roxas stepped on Catherine's toes as he stopped down. She bit her lip and just kept holding him back.

"Cat, let me go!" Roxas demanded.

Audrey laughed.

"Aw cute," she said. "Guess you really do like them dumber, and enjoy what they do with you."

Catherine was now outraged.

 _Screw it!_ Catherine thought. _I'm done hearing this Mega Bitch talk!_

Catherine let Roxas go but pushed him back and grabbed Audrey and threw her into a wall. She tried not to seriously hurt the girl, but her anger usually got the better of her.

"Watch your goddamned mouth, you loud, self-centered, all-around stuck up bitch!" Catherine snapped.

Catherine suddenly felt the urge to drain Audrey. She felt her struggle. She even kicked her.

 _It hurt a little._ Catherine thought.

But it didn't make her back down. It just made things worse for the girl.

"Let me go, you crazy bitch!" she yelled.

Catherine ignored her little demand.

 _Not a chance._ she thought.

Catherine kneed Audrey in the stomach and shoved her down into the ground. Audrey scrambled to her feet and tried running. Catherine grabbed her up by the hair and pulled her back. She was about ready to bite her when Roxas held her waist.

"Stop, Cat," Roxas said. "I think she got what she deserved."

His grip on her tightened. Catherine sighed and threw Audrey down. She put her foot on her back.

"If you ever bother Roxas again," Catherine threatened. "I swear I _**WILL**_ kill you."

Catherine removed her foot. The girl nodded and bolted down the street.

"I'm sorry, Roxas," Catherine said, sadly. "I didn't mean to snap like that…"

She felt guilty that she allowed herself to let some Mega Bitch get under her skin.

 _I could have just walked away._ she thought.

"It's okay," Roxas smiled. "I can't fight a woman. Society wouldn't approve. Besides, it was funny watching her feel helpless for a change."

Catherine smiled and Roxas let go and stood in front of her. She touched his face.

 _How could anyone hurt such an innocent boy like him?_ she thought. _It pisses me off! I mean what has he ever done to deserve such treatment?_

He pulled Catherine down by her shirt and kissed her. It caught her by surprise. Catherine went to kiss back but he already pulled away.

"I wanna go home," Catherine smiled. "I have to go talk to someone. Unless you want me to stay?"

"Awww," Roxas whined. "If you wanna go, you can."

He played with Catherine's hair. His arms wrapped around her and she carried him to her home with her super speed.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Five Minutes Later)

Five minutes later, they stood at Catherine's front door.

"Well, see you later…" Roxas smiled. "Whoa!"

Catherine lightly shoved him into the wall and playfully hissed. His eyes grew wide, then he smirked.

"Scared?" she teased, baring her fangs.

Roxas laughed and didn't move.

"Oh yes," he joked. "I'm terrified."

He wrapped his arms around her and they shared a passionate kiss. Though it didn't last very long as Catherine's father knocked at the window.

"Dammit," Roxas cursed. "Later fanged and furious."

He stuck out his tongue.

"You know," Catherine smiled. "I could put that pierced tongue of yours to good use if you keep that up, Mister."

She winked and his face lit up like a Fest of Generosity Tree. He slapped her lightly and Catherine laughed.

"You old pervert!" he chuckled.

 _Old?!_ Catherine thought. _I'm only 9974! That's only a teenager in vampire years, I'll have you know!_

Roxas pushed at her and Catherine stepped back.

"Anyway," Catherine smiled. "I had fun today."

"Thanks for what you did, too," Roxas said.

He kissed Catherine's cheek and she smiled. Catherine then ran inside her house and shut the door behind her.

 _Well our first date went better than expected._ Roxas thought.

Roxas headed back home.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Swanford Academy Café)

At the Swanford Academy Café, Catherine was talking to Hana and Xzyan. They made jokes about anything and everything until they heard the sound of heels walking toward them. Catherine could sense who it was and tensed up.

"Hey, Catherine," Paige said. "Today is the day that we do our Physical Training Test."

Catherine glared at her and sighed.

"So what?" Catherine shrugged.

"Let's make sure you make it to the final two," Paige smirked. "I will only face opponents worthy of my skill."

Catharine rolled her eyes and shrugged again. She had this sinking feeling that Paige was going to try and sabotage her performance. For the sake of the plot, however, Catherine ignored it and stormed off with Hana and Xzyan.

"What's her problem with me?" Catherine sighed.

"Him," Xzyan muttered bitterly.

Catherine turned to face Xzyan with a confused glare. She rubbed her nose and wringed her hands together with a small frown. Hana gave her a confused look. Frowning was something Catherine rarely, if ever, did.

"Who?" Catherine asked.

"She is very attached to Master Roxas since the first time they met," Hana said.

Catherine's confusion increased as Hana explained.

"What's your point?" Catherine asked.

"The truth is," Xzyan said. "Paige wants to get all of Roxas's attention by pretending to be scared and being his Apprentice."

Catherine shrugged, still not getting it. She didn't understand why Paige had it out for her. The bell rang and the three friends said goodbye to each other. Catherine teleported to her class. When she got there, she saw a sign on the door.

"Report To The Training Stage," Catherine read.

She didn't know where it was, but she was able to warp around, so she teleported there. When she got there, she saw Yen Sid standing in the middle of the stage. Master Yen Sid was a rather severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parted down the middle.

He wore a blue conical sorcerer's hat with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon on his head. He wore long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining. The insides of his robes were dark red. The whites of his eyes were quite large in comparison to his small pupils.

Everyone stood up straight and looked at him. Their focus didn't go anywhere else.

"Young Trainees," he said. "As you all know, this is your Exam before break."

"Yes," they said.

"This test will determine who moves on to Second semester and who doesn't," he said. "Do you understand."

"Yes," they said.

"I will choose randomly who will face who," Yen Sid said. "It will be fair that way."

Everyone bowed before straightening up again.

"As you all know," he said. "The one to make it to the finally shall face off against the master they want to train under."

Everyone bowed again as Master Yen Sid casted a spell that determined who would face off first. Catherine began craving, so she pulled out a small vial of Salt 'n Pepper Blood and drank it.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Ten Hours Later)

Ten hours later, the exams were still going on. A little over half of the Trainees had been eliminated. Catherine hadn't been called up yet, but she was hoping to. Hana and Xzyan were still in the game, and they'd been called up only five times.

Catherine began getting impatient. Paige had been called up seven times and had won each and every challenge. After being lost in her thoughts, Catherine had finally seen her name appear in the puff of smoke.

Hana and Xzyan lunged at Catherine and hugged her tightly. She took a deep breath and stretched before coming onto the stage. She wondered who she was facing. She saw the other name come up and saw that she was facing a Jujutsu fighter.

She took a deep breath before they both bowed before each other. Catherine looked over at the Master's Section and saw Roxas smile at her. She giggled and blushed.

 _Roxas is counting on me._ she thought. _I have to do this. For him._

The fight started and Catherine noted that her opponent had a habit of spamming the Front Kick / Side Kick Combination. Catherine was easily able to block it. She remembered that she wasn't always going to have a weapon on her, so she had to learn to fight without one.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Ten Minutes Later)

Ten minutes later, the boy was panting like a dog who had just ran ten blocks. Catherine had barely broken a sweat. Catherine knew that this was going to be easy. She used a series of Front Snap Punches and Front Snap Kicks.

She ended up finishing him off with a Roundhouse / Hook Kick Combination. Catherine bowed before her defeated opponent and the audience cheered. The only one who wasn't cheering was Paige, who was glaring in jealousy.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Three Hours Later)

Three hours later, there were only a handful of Trainees left. The first one to make it to the finals was a boy named Lien Avalon. He had to face off against his Master, who happened to be his own brother. When they bowed to each other, a flash of memories overflowed Catherine.

Hana noticed Catherine's discomfort and held her in her arms. Catherine rubbed her temples, trying to stop the pain in her throbbing head. When Catherine's head stopped throbbing, she realized where it came from.

"Lincoln "Link" Avalon!" she gasped. "We've met before. But the only question is… where?"

Catherine watched the battle intently, keeping her eyes on Link. She watched him fight, hoping to remember him from wherever she met him. She was so close, but then the battle ended with Lien as the victor.

They bowed before each other and went back to their seats. Lien was named Lincoln "Link" Avalon's Official Apprentice.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(A Few Hours Later)

A few hours later, Hana had been named Axel's apprentice and Xzyan had been named Xion's apprentice. Everyone had an apprentice except for Roxas. He still had two homeroom students to test. Twenty dollars you know who it is.

"Hey, Cat," Paige smiled. "I wanted to wish you luck on this whole thing."

Catherine smiled and nodded. She knew right away Paige was up to something. She could sense it, but didn't know what she was sensing.

"Now this will be the big finale," Master Yen Sid said. "Only one will prevail. Who it would be, I do not know."

"Yes, Master," Catherine said.

Paige just bowed before standing up again. Master Yen Sid continued.

"The first part of the test will be how well you both can fight an army of Heartless," Yen Sid said, summoning some Neoshadows. "Now, begin."

Catherine and Paige bowed before each other and began the duel. They were transported to the Memory's Skyscraper. Catherine saw that Paige was looking at her from the top of the tower. Paige saw the Neoshadows.

Then, Catherine climbed the Memory's Skyscraper and threw Paige her Crown of Guilt++ Keyblade, keeping her Abaddon Plasma++. Catherine and Paige bemusedly finished off the remaining Neoshadows before turning on each other.

A furious Catherine was initially able to gain the upper hand, but was knocked down just when victory seems in sight. Paige returned the Crown of Guilt++ to the unconscious Catherine and summoned her Pain of Solitude+, prepared to eliminate her.

She was surprised when Catherine revived and once again attacked. In response, Paige jostled her by taunting Catherine as she usually would. Even more enraged, Catherine slashed at Paige with the Abaddon Plasma++.

The crowd was cheering Catherine on as she fought. It was clear that everyone wanted Catherine to come out victorious. Suddenly, Catherine stopped and developed a very bad headache. She never felt pain like this before and tried to block the sound by covering her ears.

Paige saw this as her golden opportunity and slashed Catherine with her Pain of Solitude+. The crowd went silent as Catherine fell to her knees in defeat. Catherine laid down on the ground and curled up into fetal position.

Paige jumped up and down in celebration. Roxas became really disappointed.

 _It's Paige or no one._ he thought.

"Well, that was really weird," Hana said. "Her Highness was acting like there was a super high scream."

"Yeah, I know," Xzyan nodded. "I thought I heard it, too, but it was really faint."

Hana and Xzyan saw Paige's posse creep away from the front row. Hana saw something in one girl's hand and stood up.

"Master Yen Sid, I'm sorry for disapproving," Hana said. "I shall rightfully accuse Paige Logan… of cheating!"

Master Yen Sid stroked his long beard in confusion. He knew Hana and Catherine had a mother-daughter or older-younger sister relationship. He was conflicted on whether or not Hana would lie for Catherine.

"Do you have any proof, Miss Hana?" Yen Sid asked. "If not, then I will have to expel Miss Catherine for failing to win the battle."

Paige's Posse moved a little quicker to escape. Hana glared at them, making them stay put.

"Re-watch the footage," Hana said. "Zoom in on the front row behind Paige before Catherine covered her ears."

Master Yen Sid did as he was told and saw Paige signal her posse to sabotage Catherine's performance. Her posse blew a whistle that was so high, nobody but Catherine heard it. Though, when it played back, everyone heard it and covered their ears.

Catherine began crying and begging for the noise to stop. They then replayed it and zoomed back out and saw that while the sound occurred, Catherine began to have her episode. Master Yen Sid paused the video and glared at Paige and her posse.

"Um…" Paige stammered. "I have a really good explanation for… um… that…"

"Well, Miss Logan," Yen Sid said. "If this isn't proof, then I don't deserve to be a master."

"Does that mean…?" Paige asked, sadly.

Master Yen Sid nodded.

"Not only are you disqualified," he said. "But you are expelled and never allowed back."

Paige screamed as Terra and Aqua dragged her and her posse out of the school. She looked at Roxas to see if he cared that she was gone forever. Roxas was texting on his phone and waved goodbye nonchalantly.

"I'll get you, Catherine Grande!" she vowed. "I'll be back… _**ONE DAY**_!"

"Miss Catherine," Yen Sid said. "I am so sorry I didn't notice this. Even I thought that Miss Logan was a bit of trouble."

Catherine slowly got up from the ground, rubbing her ears. She was clearly suffering from the noise and wanted all of this to be over.

"Because of that… horrible noise," Yen Sid said. "We will take a break and continue tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and was dismissed from the exams. Catherine was tired, weak and crying, so they sent her to the nurse's office for the rest of the day. Catherine had been put under a Philter of Dreamless Sleeps to calm her down.

She'd been in and out of consciousness for the rest of the day. As she was his only student, Roxas had nothing to do but come visit her. He didn't mind, of course. Catherine was his favorite and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

Catherine sat up, clearly still under the influence of the Philter of Dreamless Sleeps. She looked around tiredly and saw Roxas. She smiled at him and hugged him. He instantly hugged back.

"Roxas, what happened to me?" she asked.

"Paige has been expelled for cheating on the exam," Roxas said. "Just go back to sleep, Cat."

"The final exam," Catherine said groggily. "It was just so fucked tonight."

"Yeah, it was, Kitty Cat," Roxas said. "Don't worry though. Paige has been expelled."

Roxas turned to leave when Catherine grabbed his wrist. He looked at her, confused.

"Roxy," she said, groggily. "Don't leave me."

Roxas smiled and laid down in the bed next to her. She groggily turned to face him and smiled tiredly. He turned back to her confused.

"Roxas," Catherine said. "When I first met you, I had no idea that you'd be the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Master Roxas Archer!"

"I love you too, Princess Catherine Grande," Roxas said, crying of happiness.

Catherine wrapped her arms around Roxas's neck and they shared a passionate kiss. Catherine and Roxas both smiled in the kiss. Roxas held Catherine very tightly in his arms. She wouldn't remember anything after taking the Philter of Dreamless Sleeps, but Roxas will.

He would never forget. He stroked Catherine's hair, trying to get her to fall asleep. Roxas fell asleep, listening to Catherine's soft snores.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Day)

Everyone was sitting in the bleachers, watching Catherine's final exams. She was still a bit groggy, but not to the point where she didn't know what was going on. She summoned her Abaddon Plasma++ Keyblade and Roxas summoned his Oblivion Keyblade.

She instantly attacked Roxas. During the battle, Roxas and Catherine were transported to Wonderland, Halloween Town, and Agrabah, before ending up in Twilight Town. In each world, Roxas absorbed power from the "devices" that were placed there.

After a long and grueling battle, Catherine managed to defeat him, while he regained his original appearance in her view. Roxas fell to his knees, weakly, but Catherine didn't let her guard down. She cautiously approached him, Keyblade ready to strike.

Roxas looked up at her with a smile. He was clearly proud of her, which made Catherine proud of herself. The crowd went wild and Catherine helped Roxas up. Roxas shook Catherine's hand and smiled at her.

"You've learned so well," Roxas said.

"Well," Catherine smiled. "I _**DID**_ have the best trainer in the business."

Roxas and Catherine laughed and hugged. Everyone cheered and they bowed, hand in hand. Catherine was then knighted as Roxas's Apprentice. As Catherine signed the contract, everyone was chanting something that made them both blush.

"Kiss!" the crowd chanted. "Kiss! Kiss!"

Catherine and Roxas looked at each other before shrugging. They leaned in and kissed in front of everyone. The crowd went wild and Catherine pulled away. Roxas pulled her right back in. Catherine came to realize something she should've months ago.

"I love you, Master Roxas," she said.

"I love you too, Princess Catherine," he replied.


End file.
